


Baby Daddy Fever

by timber_is_my_legacy



Series: Just Arrived [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU, Babyfic, F/M, Fluff, Inspiredfic, Love, dadmulder is the best mulder, he is absolutely smitten, scully loves him for it, this whole piece was based on art and headcanon, tumblrfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timber_is_my_legacy/pseuds/timber_is_my_legacy
Summary: “Mulder loved buying things for the baby. Almost every Friday after work he’d come back to her apartment with a bag, with some stuffed animal or a sippy cup with Elmo on it.”
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Just Arrived [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762117
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	Baby Daddy Fever

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fluffy fic inspired by Cryptidneet’s art on tumblr, which all is very adorable and I adore it. It’s also placed in my own head canon where Mulder never was abducted and they got to experience pregnancy and child rearing together. 
> 
> This will be part of a series I’ll collect here from tumblr and whatever else ends up being part of the storyline. Very short and very sweet! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“What about this? Or this?” 

Scully walked along behind Mulder as he pushed the cart, pausing every two seconds as some new brightly colored or loud toy caught his attention. Scully couldn’t count how many times he pressed a button of a toy and the embarrassingly loud response made her want to duck into another aisle. But her current physical state made that a little harder to accomplish. 

Being eight months pregnant, she felt like a balloon ready to pop. Walking around a store was strenuous enough, without Mulder and his long legs sprinting around like some sort of animal on the hunt for the best learning toys or blankets or soft things for her to wear and be comfy in (“because when you’re uncomfortable, Scully, I have to remember you’re an armed woman”). He was a riot when they went out. Though she should’ve known better, he’d always been an obsessive man. 

He was staring at the shelves of baby food, his eyes wide and focused as he perused the various flavors and colors of goop. 

“Mulder, babies don’t start solids until six months. We’ve got a bit of time until then,” she told him, pausing near him as brightly colored pacifiers caught her eye.

“Nothing wrong with being prepared,” he replied flippantly somewhere down the aisle. 

“Preparation is the father of inspiration,” she murmured under her breath, smiling as the memory flitted past.

Her smile didn’t disappear as she longingly looked through the various pacifiers, teethers, rattles and other such stuff. She’d patiently made it to eight months, but now that they were this close, Scully found herself wishing the time would pass so they could meet their baby. She would wander the apartment, restless, sometimes irritated, and clean surfaces, clear Mulder’s shirts from the back of chairs, and fold blankets repetitively. 

She had apologized to him one night after she snapped when he put a single fork in the sink. He had merely smiled, washed the fork, and told her he understood. He’d read that sometimes pregnant women begin to ‘nest’. Scully nodded and gave him that medical doctor look that said I-know. In reality, she’d actually known little about birth; at least, the parts that weren’t so clear in textbooks. Like just how badly her lower back hurt or how much she craved fried chicken or how frustrating it was to try and seduce Mulder when he just kept urging her to rest. 

But then again, the books had no idea the contentment when they sat on the couch and Mulder would lay his hand on her belly and the baby would kick and kick. They couldn’t have prepared her for the feeling of someone growing inside you. There hadn’t been a test in medical school about how sometimes she would wake up in the middle of the night and feel the baby roll over and she would open her eyes and look at Mulder sleeping, knowing that soon they’d be in for a completely new and exciting world. 

They weren’t even supposed to be buying more things. They’d come here for a few groceries and she’d insisted on coming because she was tired of sitting at home. She’d had a baby shower, simply for the pleasure of her mother. She would’ve preferred buying her own things. She’d asked for neutral clothes and toys, but in reality, she knew what she was having. A secret she smugly kept from Mulder, who would take each night to make a joke about either gender and gauge her reaction. 

But this baby shower was before she knew Mulder loved buying things for the baby. Almost every Friday after work he’d come back to her apartment with a bag, with some stuffed animal with stitched eyes because “the baby could choke on plastic eyes, Scully” or some sippy cup with Elmo on it that wouldn’t be needed until the baby was toddling around on its own. It wasn’t just him either. Skinner had dropped by and gifted them a soft baby-sized quilt. The Gunmen had sent flowers and thoughtful little things for herself, like a heating pad for her back and a long pillow that she cuddled on the couch when Mulder was at work or on cases.

She would act exasperated with Mulder when he brought things home, but she secretly adored his excitement. He’d insisted on picking out a crib together, even though they had it set up too early and the apartment felt the most clustered it had ever been with all the new boxes with baby things. But they’d been looking for houses now. With all seriousness, Mulder was determined to find them a home to live in once the baby was born and they had their feet. It made her teary-eyed to think on it too long - damn these hormones - but she’d never imagined this. 

Not that she would change a thing. 

“Mulder, I’ll let you pick out one pacifier-“ She said, knowing he loved buying things for the baby, but when she turned to look at him, he and the cart were gone. 

She sighed heavily, a groan coming from her. She laid a hand on her round belly, glancing down as she walked to find Mulder. “At least he’s only ditching me at Walmart this time.” 

He wasn’t looking at strollers or car seats. They already had those. He wasn’t with the toys either. 

She was about to give up and head towards the food aisle, let his internal homing find his way back to her, but a tall figure caught her eye. He was standing at the clothes, shifting through the onesies, the cart haphazardly off to the side. Ever since the night he cried over how small the clothes were, she would find him looking at them or little shoes or socks. He was far more emotional about it than she had ever expected. But this time he turned and looked at her, as if he knew she’d follow him, and his expression was one of pure zest. 

“Scully look,” He lifted up a small, soft, gray onesie pajama, complete with a little mint green alien head on the front. At the bottom, it said ‘Just Arrived’. It would almost be enough to bring out the Scullylook, if he wasn’t so damn cute about it. 

“Mulder, we have all the clothes we need,” she tried, knowing it was futile. He had those big puppy eyes and she couldn’t resist them as easily when pregnant and hormonal. 

“Scully, it’s perfect,” He drew out the perfect as he held it up, shaking it enticingly from side to side. His face was one of longing and she could nearly imagine little hearts floating around him with how soft his face was. 

He suddenly came closer, flattening the pajama out on her belly. She went to move him or back up and he was persistent. “No, wait,” he said in a honeyed voice. “Right there.” She dropped her hands to her sides, giving up as he adjusted the onesie to her stomach, as if sizing it up to the baby. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a couple looking through toddler clothes. A man was behind them, picking out little baby yogurt bites. She felt heat rise to her cheeks and she looked down at Mulder. He was looking up at her with a grin, doe-eyed, a dopey open-mouthed grin on his face. She raised a brow at him, all her resolve slowly melting away. “Mulder, we’re in public.” 

They both turned to look when an older gray-haired woman stopped beside them, her smile bright and eyes wrinkling with mirth. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but you make a beautiful family,” she said warmly, before pushing her cart onward. 

Scully looked back at Mulder, who may have taken on a bit of smugness into his awed look. 

“Alright, fine Mulder. But no more clothes until the baby’s grown out of all these.” 

Mulder stood up suddenly, kissing her and tossing the onesie into the cart. “Deal.” 

She smirked and reached for another onesie, lifting it up for him to see the white material with the fox on the front of it. “And it means I get to choose this one.” 

He groaned and threw his head back. She laughed and tossed it in the cart, leaning on him as they walked together towards the grocery aisle. He kissed the top of her head and drew one arm around her shoulders Her laughter was as joyous as it was amused, their attempts to get to the food intercepted by colorful toys and tiny clothes. 

“Wait, Scully! Look at that! Or what about this?”

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing Dad Mulder. He’s so excited and supportive and Mama Scully is tired but smitten with him
> 
> I love feedback! Have a great day / night!
> 
> \- Timber (I’m timber-falling on tumblr)
> 
> Link to inspired artwork : https://cryptidneet.tumblr.com/post/617845385967304704/i-have-not-unfollowed-because-i-need-your-adorable


End file.
